Mi príncipe de hielo
by EmilyWintersLabyoterxs
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un chico nuevo llegara a tu escuela y se fijara en ti, y todo lo que conoces y sabes empieza a cambiar?
1. Prologo: Esperando

Mi príncipe de hielo

Prologo: Esperando

POV _

Era recién el equinoccio de primavera. Me encontraba caminando rumbo a mi casa sola, mis papás dijeron que llegarían tarde (otra vez), estaba acostumbrada a eso, desde que recuerdo ellos siempre han estado ocupados, trabajan doble turnos y viajan mucho para tener una vida cómoda y llena de lujos, tenían tres cuentas en el banco, dos son de ellos y una mía, creo que con lo mucho que trabajan hubieran conseguirían el premio anual del trabajador social. Estaba enfrente de mi casa cuando escuche una voz llamándome, voltee pero no había nadie, decidí ignorarlo pensando que era alguna broma de unos compañeros que viven cerca, busque las llaves en mi mochila y entre disponiéndome a terminar mi tarea de matemáticas y a estudiar para los exámenes de la semana entrante…

Narración omnisciente

Mientras esto pasaba un ser veía a la chica entrar a su casa para hacer sus deberes, todos los días la seguía y la cuidaba por si algo le llegara a suceder, él se consideraba a sí mismo como su ángel guardián y guardaespaldas personal; iba en contra de sus propios límites para solamente verla, hasta que llegaban las noches era ahí cuando él se ponía tan deprimido que tenían que pedirle ayuda a una amiga para que ella hiciera sus deberes, y todas las noches veía hacia su ventana mirando fijamente a la luna peguntándose que día ella lo vería a sus ojos…

"Algún día podrás verme, pero mientras eso pasa solo me dedicare a verte…"


	2. Capitulo 1: Amistad Única

Capitulo 1: Amistad Única

POV _

Al fin, ya me estaba cansando de caminar y hacer la misma rutina, voy a aprovechar que es viernes pero antes veré si Vianey está en su casa

¿Hola, se encuentra Vianey?-

Soy yo, ¿para qué me necesitas?-

Matar el tiempo, mis papas no están-

¿Qué tal si nos vamos de compras?-

Está bien, ¿te parece a las 4?-

Iré media hora antes-

Aquí estaré-

Bien, adiós-

Ok-

Ya tengo que hacer hoy, deje la casa ordenada en la mañana así que no hay mucho que trabajar; me serví (platillo favorito) y fui a la sala para ver que había en el televisor, solamente encontré un documental de una tortuga, disponiéndome a comer lo más rápido que podía, no tarde ni 5 minutos cuando se fue la luz y como aun no había acabado abrí las cortinas y las ventanas, parecía que se estaba nublando pero no me preocupe aquí en Burgess puede llegar a ser cambiante. Decidí subir al cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, me puse unos jeans, una camisa morada que decía "Let´s go" y encima me puse mi suéter favorito, mis tenis K-SWISS (en donde estaba la raya era un punto, pero no lo logre ubicar) azules, a mi pelo solo le puse una crema "para control", la bufanda café que me regalo mi papa y las orejeras. Me lave los dientes, baje y vi como estaba la sala (jamás me ha gustado tener nada en desorden) así que lave el plato, recordé que la mochila estaba en la ahí, así que la lleve a mi cuarto, mi celular dictaba que eran las 2:30 pm y decidí avanzar con la tarea, me faltaba un problema por resolver cuando tocaron el timbre; de seguro era Vianey (ya que era puntual) por lo que baje corriendo por las escaleras, agarre mi bolso (el cual se encontraba en el sofá) y abrí la puerta, tal como lo supuse era ella, así que tome las llaves del llavero a lado de la puerta y me dispuse a cerrarla cuando de nuevo escuche esa voz diciendo mi nombre

¿Escuchaste eso?-

No, ¿Qué era?-

Hoy, cuando llegue de la escuela, oí mi nombre, pero nadie estaba-

Quizás sea el estrés-

A lo mejor, son demasiados días en los que no descanso-

Con más razón vamos de compras, necesitas relajarte más-

Cerré la puerta, y atravesamos el patio hasta llegar al auto de Vianey; ella siempre estaba a la moda al contrario de mi, ella y yo somos lo mas puesto del mundo hasta con nuestras familias. Nos hicimos amigas desde kínder y nunca nos hemos separado, cuando yo iba a un lugar ella me seguía y pasaba lo mismo conmigo, me dijo que cuando termináramos la preparatoria iríamos a la misma universidad y ya que no íbamos a escoger las mismas carreras solo nos veríamos durante nuestros descansos; es la mejor amiga con quien se puede contar, creo yo que en un tiempo pudimos ser hermanas…


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quién eres?**

Ya había pasado un año desde que _ entro a la prepa, y para ese entonces muchas cosas cambiaron; el año pasado Vianey y _ ya no estaban tan unidas y solas como antes, se juntaron con unas chicas nuevas que al parecer tenían los mismos planes que ellas, ir a la misma universidad, y la coincidencia era que irían a la misma que ellas; empezaron a convivir y desde entonces todas eran muy unidas. Se estaba iniciando el segundo año de prepa, y con más razón _ se sentía con la responsabilidad de esforzarse mucho, a comparación de sus amigas, ella era la única que ha tenido muchas solicitudes de becas y tenido bastantes vacantes de distintas universidades pero aun así seguía con sus mismos planes (ir a la misma universidad que sus amigas).

* * *

**_POV __**

Estaba con Briggitte y hablamos de tonterías sin fin, según yo, íbamos con tiempo de sobra cuando entrabamos a la escuela; fuimos a nuestros casilleros y unos pocos compañeros se apresuraban a ir a sus salones, pensé que habían dejado la tarea para el final por lo que no le di importancia; me distraje un momento y por accidente le dije que tendríamos una sorpresa para ella…

-¿Pero porque no me lo dices?-

-Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa-

-Bueno, pero no me rendiré, y tú lo sabes perfectamente-

Seguimos caminado hasta llegar al salón, Dayaceli, Evione (se pronuncia Evaion), Vianey y yo íbamos a ir a un lugar especial con Briggitte para el día de su cumpleaños y como ella era muy impaciente debíamos darnos prisa; no me di cuenta de que habíamos perdido mucho tiempo caminando desde la esquina de mi casa hasta la escuela, lo bueno era que la maestra de (pendiente) había llegado y como era muy buena con todo mundo nos dejo pasar, cuando nos pusimos en nuestros asientos saque el libro que me había regalado mi mejor amigo y ella empezó a dar la lista, uno por uno íbamos parando lo que estábamos haciendo para contestar un simple "presente" o "aquí", termino la hora y, mientras que las demás se encontraban platicando sobre chicos, cosméticos, moda… bueno, creo que se lo pueden imaginar, yo estaba leyendo el libro y aunque era acerca de una leyenda infantil te mostraba una perspectiva diferente, casi al final de que el profesor de matemáticas término de nombrarnos llego la prefecta con un chico, su pelo y ojos cafés me hipnotizaron, lucia muy bien con el uniforme de la escuela y sus pecas le daban una imagen de ángel…

**POV Jack**

Norte entro conmigo a la escuela, había dejado al canguro y a Tooth en una universidad cerca de mi escuela para que nos fuéramos los tres juntos a la casa, un conserje nos dejo pasar y nos guio hasta la dirección, la escuela era grande y me sorprendió de que o nos hubiéramos perdido; al entrar a dirección varias personas iban y venían con varios papeles encima, la secretaria se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí y nos hizo pasar a la oficina de el director quien nos recibió un poco… alterado

-Disculpen el no poder recibirlos como se debe, pero como se dieron cuenta estamos muy ocupados, déjenme ordenar todo este papeleo y los atenderé con mucho gusto-

Nos sentamos y después de una media hora de papeleos y regaños de Norte, el director se acerco con una sonrisa

-Bien, díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-

-Vengo a inscribir a mi hijo, he oído que su escuela es la mejor del estado-

Por supuesto señor, sus rumores son ciertos, es más, esa es la razón de que estamos así; todos los días recibimos solicitudes de inscripción a través de nuestras páginas y necesitamos hacer un espacio hacer un espacio, tenemos 6salones por cada grado y en cada salón hay un cupo de 50 alumnos, nuestros profesores están altamente calificados ya que tienen maestrías o doctorados, incluso el doctor de la escuela va a terminar su doctorado…-

-Con lo que escuche es suficiente, no me cabe ninguna duda de que son la mejor escuela; me gustaría saber si aun hay copantes en algunos de sus salones de 2° Grado-

-Tenemos solamente 10 vacantes las cuales 6 fueron ocupadas hace 12 minutos mientras hacia los papeleos y hablamos, pero aun así hay 4 y por supuesto aceptamos a su hijo…-

-¿De verdad? Es una buena noticia, ¿Qué día iniciaría sus clases?-

-Si usted gusta, hoy mismo, le daré los horarios de clases a usted y su hijo, para que sepa a qué hora puede venir por el-

-Me parece estupendo, oíste eso Jack, iniciaras hoy tus clases, pero nada de travesuras ¿entendiste?-

-No se preocupe por eso señor…-

-Overland, Nicolás Overland-

-La mayoría de los alumnos son traviesos, son jóvenes y merecen un poco de diversión; pero si hacen algo en contra de las reglas establecidas tendremos que darles un castigo…-

-Me parece bien, más te vale acatarlas-

Norte me hizo un gesto que me dio a entender que no estaba bromeando, el director nos dio los horarios y unas hojas aparte en donde venían las reglas de la escuela, los materiales que ocuparía, los que debía entregar en la dirección y las distintas opciones de talleres que no quise ver en ese momento, el director llamo a una prefecta

-Prefecta Susan, ¿te importaría llevar al joven Overland a "2° F" para que inicie sus clases?-

-Claro que no señor Avedano, acompáñeme joven-

Me pare dispuesto a acompañarla, pero sentí que alguien me jalaba y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba siendo asfixiado por el abrazo de Norte, terminando el abrazo me sentía mareado y con dolores en mis huesos. Salimos de la dirección y yo iba admirando cada espacio de la escuela, no pude haber imaginado que existiría una escuela así, simplemente no existían palabras para describirla

-Disculpa, ¿pero cuál es tu nombre completo?-

-Jackson Overland-

-Bien-

La prefecta me iba diciendo que salones eran mientras atravesábamos el campus, tardamos un poco pero llegamos a los salones de 2° (los cuales se encontraban adentro de un edificio enorme) subimos un piso por las escaleras y atravesamos un pasillo, la pared que estaba enfrente de la otra pared parecía no estar ya que era un cristal delgado pero resistente, mientras que los salones tenían una pared (a la mitad de lo ancho) y una ventana separada por tres hierros (esas cosas que se utilizan para recorrer ventanas); la prefecta me explicó que "_si_ _todos los salones correspondientes el cristal desaparecía dejando ese espacio contacto directo con la naturaleza (por así decirlo), si se sentía movimiento en la puerta del salón el cristal reaparecía". _Llegamos al salón y al aparecer el profesor estaba tomando lista, la prefecta toco la puerta y él se detuvo viniendo hacia nosotros

-Perdón por interrumpirlo profesor, pero ha llegado un alumno y quisiera saber si aun puede tomar su clase-

-Está bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre joven?-

-Jackson Overland, señor-

-Entra y te presentaras ante la clase-

Y así fue me hizo pararme enfrente, decir mi nombre, edad, de que escuela venia y gustos; la mayoría de las chicas me miraban con ojos soñadores (lo cual me hizo sentir algo incomodo) y los chicos con una miraba asesina (y me dieron ganas de reír por la situación), pero había una chica que estaba leyendo un libro (lo que me intrigo) y trate de ver lo que decía su portada y solo alcance a ver la palabra "Guardián", el profesor me mando a una mesa vacía por lo que no supe ver lo que estaba leyendo…

**POV _**

Mi compañero de al lado me tuvo que aventar una bola de papel para despertar y me di cuenta que todas teníamos el mismo efecto, tuve que darle un codazo a Briggitte para que despertara también de su ensueño, mientras que el mismo chico que me despertó a mi les hizo lo mismo a algunas compañeras que tenía cerca, el profesor carraspeo para atraer la atención de todas y como yo aun no salía completamente de mi estado de shock no escuche ninguna palabra de lo que dijo, al contrario, al mirarlo a los ojos sentía que me hipnotizaban aun mas, yo tenía la cabeza un poco agachada pero por un momento sentí su mirada sobre mi y después nada; el profesor lo mando hasta atrás por la única mesa que había disponible, no sé si fueron alucinaciones mías pero sentí durante toda la clase su mirada encima, al finalizar las clases las chicas del salón hablaron sobre el chico nuevo, tanto tiempo me perdí en sus ojos que no escuche su nombre.

Paso una semana y por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy nerviosa cada vez que nos cruzábamos, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir y eso me gustaba, pero de seguro eran bromas pesadas de mi mente porque mis objetivos estaban marcados y un novio en estos tiempos seria un estorbo; observaba a mis amigas y cada vez que ellas tenían uno siempre bajaban sus notas y eso es algo que no quiero, he trabajado muy duro para llegar a ser la primera del salón y eso no va a cambiar.

* * *

**OK... Hasta apenas me di cuenta que no he puesto los derechos de autor asi que... **_Los personajes conocidos son de sus respectivos autores, pero la historia y los demas personajes si _¡FIN!


	4. Aviso

Ok, se que no he publicado mucho, pero las prisas en los exámenes me agarraron así que… es pero subir un capitulo el viernes (este). Es todo, me despido damas y caballeros…


	5. Capitulo 3

_**No hago esta historia con fines de lucro, todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores**_

* * *

**Mi príncipe de**

**Flashfoward**

-Eres todo lo que necesito, pronto estarás en mi poder, ni siquiera esos estúpidos guardianes me quitaran del camino por todo lo que he luchado…-

-Sabes que nunca te daré lo que me pides, prefiero morirme antes de darte lo que necesitas-

-Pero querida, ni siquiera sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo-

-Aun así, sabes perfectamente que me negare, después de todo lo que has hecho durante este tiempo ¡Ni siquiera tu hija puede escapar de ti!-

-¡No digas nada sobre esa traidora, para mi ella está muerta!-

-Y es lo mejor que me puede pasar en estos momentos-

-Me darás la información que necesito, quieras o no-

-Eso apuesta lo-

-No necesito apostar nada, ya lo tengo asegurado… amorcito-

-¡Maldito infeliz!, pero tu serás vencido, yo lo he visto…-

-Por esa razón necesito que me des…-

-¡NO!-

_ sale de la habitación dejándola sola

* * *

**Bien, se que fue demasiado tiempo como para subir esta cosa, pero encerio, baje mucho de calificaciones por hacer esto, tenia mis capitulo hechos (como hasta el diez) pero la computadora (no se que paso) se descompuso y se borraron los archivos, mande a arreglarla pero no pudieron hacer nada asi que... tengo que rescribir todo otra vez (lamento si descepciono a alguien con esto pero asi es la vida, de caprichosa... jaja bueno no tanto asi, pero si.**


	6. Capítulo 4: Un día cualquiera

**MI PRÍNCIPE DE HIELO**

* * *

Esta historia me pertenece (obviamente), solamente los personajes –algunos- que aparecen les pertenecen a sus _**respectivos autores**_, ya saben **Dremworks**, quien se baso en dos libros para crear la película que tanto amamos. Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo la historia… Espero y les guste…

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Un día cualquiera, menos para...**_

¡Al fin, el día que todo mundo esperaba, era viernes! Todos en la escuela estaban felices ya que no era un viernes cualquiera, era el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, cada uno de los alumnos ya tenía una "lista" de lo que iban a hacer, pero antes que nada se iban a festejar el cumpleaños número 17 de Briggitte O´Neil, el cual se festejaría en la mansión Alone, en donde vive Evione Alone-Gryzlov, prima segunda de ella, y después de que finalizara la fiesta se irían a divertir a algún otro lugar.

Nadie estaba más emocionado que Briggitte por los acontecimientos que sucedían a su alrededor, ya que por primera vez estaría con verdaderas amigas que la querían tal y como era; en tiempos remotos ella había pasado por muchas cosas difíciles y algo complicadas y quizás un día no muy lejano lograría cumplir sus sueños y objetivos marcados haciendo la diferencia.

**POV _**

Cuando acabaron las clases la mayoría de mis compañeros salieron corriendo, lo que causo un atascamiento en la puerta principal de uno minutos, así que el conserje llamo a varios maestros y unos empezaron a empujarlos mientras que otros los jalaban para que se desatoraran, unos cuantos, entre ellos nosotras salimos por las salidas de emergencia para llegar al estacionamiento, el auto de Evione era un Jetta rojo año 2012, todas pensamos que nos daría un "aventón" a nuestras casas, pero se le ocurrió llevarnos al centro comercial y yo sabía lo que eso significaba, ya estaba comenzado la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa de Briggitte. En el camino Briggitte iba platicando muy contenta con Evione sobre lo que harían estas vacaciones, mientras que Dayaceli, Vianey y yo estábamos pendientes de lo que decían para que ella no soltara ninguna palabra demás. Al llegar al centro comercial todas abrazamos a Briggitte y le dijimos "_feliz cumpleaños",_ entonces le dijimos que comprara todo lo que quisiese, note algo de tristeza en sus ojos (seguramente esperaba un regalo o algo por el estilo) y eso no me alegro, pero al menos de esta forma no sospechara nada acerca de lo que le tenemos preparado, sé que es cruel pero al menos así ninguna hablara y dirá mas información de lo que debe (sobretodo Evione, quien estaba preparando la sorpresa la cual consistiría en una "pequeña cena" tal como ella lo había dicho; como la conocí el año pasado solo se unas cuantas cosas sobre ella, y una de ellas es que cuando se refiere a cosas pequeñas siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas más grandes de lo que son (como en la graduación de Alysha, según Briggitte, solo le encargaron los decorativos y termino invitando a James Arthur y el evento resulto ser más una temporada de fanáticos en el futbol que una graduación de primaria…) Pero, las cosas suceden por algo ¿no?

**POV Escrito**

Quizás el destino no habría querido que esto pasara, pero uno nunca sabe lo que el destino tiene preparado para cada uno de nosotros…

Jack se quedara un tiempo en ese lugar (es lo más seguro), pero me preocupa el por venir, el que olvide todo lo está pasando, aun estamos a tiempo de salvarnos de algo que está en el más oscuro rincón de cada uno de nosotros…

El reloj está corriendo, todo sigue a favor de los guardianes, ¿pero, hasta cuándo?...

**POV Jack**

En el receso me encontré a Jamie, primero me vio un poco extraño, pero después de eso el me pregunto "_¿Tú crees?_", y mi respuesta fue "_Eres mi primer _creyente", entonces él sonrió y me abrazo, me sorprendió que él me recordara, su actitud seguía siendo la misma desde lo conocí, no le dije nada de lo que está ocurriendo porque el plan podría ser escuchado por los que no deben y todos estaríamos en peligro, hablamos un "rato" sobre lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas después de tanto tiempo, él me conto todo lo que le ocurrió después de que encontró esas fotos y yo le conté lo que hacía en mi nuevo puesto como guardián (seguía molestando a conejo, claro está…)

Después de esa pequeña charla fuimos a la cafetería por algo, cuando nos sentamos en la mesa vi ciertos rostros que se me hicieron conocidos, acercándose hacia nosotros, ellos sonrieron al ver a Jamie entonces él me presento con ellos por ser el "nuevo de la escuela"…

Hola chicos, miren él es nuevo, su nombre es Jackson Overland…- Jack lo interrumpe

Pueden decirme Jack-

Hola Jack, por alguna extraña razón te me haces conocido…- dice una chica morena con una coleta alta

Quizás sea- dijo Jamie- porque el también cree en Jack Frost –

Un minuto- dijo un chico de lentes – ya lo recuerdo… tú eres…-

Silencio -, pueden escucharte-

Jack, ¿enserio eres tú, como es posible que estés con nosotros?, digo no es que no me dé gusto pero…-

Son muchas cosas que explicar chicos, quizás se los cuente en otra ocasión-

Me alegro que estés con nosotros Jack…- dijo "La peque"

Yo también… chicos se que es pronto, pero necesito que me ayuden-

¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Jamie esta vez

Que uno de ustedes me cubra, que se hagan pasar por mi familia…-

Yo lo hare- dijo "La peque"

Cierto, llegare algo tarde a la fiesta…- dijo Jamie

¿Cuál fiesta?-

Es que- hablo el moreno- Evione, la conocerás, organizo una fiesta sorpresa para su prima e invito a toda la escuela para celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciséis en su "casa"-

Jack, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?, no hay problema ya que eres nuestro amigo y tenemos ciertos privilegios al ser los populares…-

Será divertido, ¿por qué no?-

Que venga conmigo, de todos modos "él es mi primo"-

Está bien, los veré ahí-

El timbre sonó, y todos nos levantamos para ir a clases, no dijimos un adiós sino hasta pronto, todos estudiábamos en aulas diferentes por lo que no los vería hasta dentro de cuatro horas, con algo de suerte en educación física ya que siempre los sorteaban para que hicieran las practicas con los distintos salones de su respectivo nivel, cuatro horas de tortura, una de ellas en algebra ya que nunca la he utilizado como guardián…

**POV _ **

Dayaceli, o como nosotras le decimos "Dalí", y Evione (Ev) cuando estoy muy feliz, tuvieron que apresurar a Briggitte porque aunque ella estuviera un poco decepcionada eso no le impedía el comprar todo lo que podía, era como un instinto o, lo que yo creo más probable, como si el mundo se fuera acabar aun así nos gustaba mucho su forma de ser ella es siempre quien hace los momentos más divertidos, bueno ella y su prima Ev; aunque todo siempre lo paguemos nosotras y esta no es la excepción…

Cuando todo estuvo listo subimos al auto de Ev y ella nos dejo en nuestras casas, primero dejo a Vianey y Briggitte, en la casa de la primera mencionada, luego me dejo a mí y ellas dos, Dalí y Ev se fueron a la mansión Alone-Gryzlov para supervisar los preparativos faltantes de la cumpleañera. Me di cuenta que eran las cinco de tarde, por lo que entre los más rápido que pude a la casa, se me cayeron las llaves como unas dos veces por lo emocionada que estaba, pero me tenía que tranquilizar al fin que nos veríamos en la casa de Ev como a las 9; cuando al fin pude entrar a la casa subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, avente mis cosas en la cama y me fui al baño, me quite el uniforme y me empecé a bañar, al salir del baño empecé a buscar mi ropa pero antes de buscar la ropa prendí el televisor y lo puse en el canal de las noticias, dos minutos después que encendí el televisor fueron directo con el señor del clima (pronosticador), al parecer habrá una gran nevada en todo el estado (algo un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que estamos a inicios de verano) por lo que debemos salir abrigados, escogí lo más acogedor que pude ya que aun no había sacado mi ropa de invierno ¡COMO ESPERABAN QUE YO TUVIERA MI ROPA DE INVIERNO LISTA EN MI CLOSET!

Decidí ponerme una blusa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla pegado y unos botines cafés, deje mi pelo suelto adornado con una diadema con brillos plateados incrustados en ella y una pulsera que me regalo mi mejor amigo en mí doceavo cumpleaños, me pare frente al espejo y me maquille un poco solo lo que son los ojos y la boca ya que no soy una de esas chicas que se maquillan a más no poder. Busque mi mochila, la cual estaba en mi cama, y la vacié poniendo ahí ropa que creo necesitar en la fiesta – un disfraz y un vestido elegante, dos pares de zapatillas (unas plateadas y otras doradas, por si acaso) – y unos cuantos accesorios; si es verdad que Ev organizaría la "cena", lo más seguro era que ella tratara de convertir el convivio en una fiesta estilo medieval-moderno y no a lo que se pensaría de una cena normal; decidí buscar una bufanda en mi ropero y para mi buena suerte se encontraba una en donde estaban las cajas de zapatos, esta bufanda era de un color rojo brillante con pequeñas figuras de nieve color escarlata, al alzarla vi un gorro del mismo color con las mismas figurillas, excepto que en el centro estaba escrita una "J" dorada, ni tan pequeña ni tan grande, que me hizo sonreír de una forma, como decirlo, extraña…

Al terminar de acomodar mis cosas en la mochila, empecé a escribir una nota en mi cuaderno y la arranque, baje a la cocina y la puse en el refrigerador en donde le explicaba a mis papás que estaba en la cena de Briggitte y después me iría a la casa de Vianey, y así ellos tuvieran una idea de dónde encontrarme hasta dentro de dos días; tengo planeado regresar hasta el domingo, pero todo esto es más que una costumbre ya que siempre fui criada por institutrices y nunca los veía a ellos, y si estábamos juntos era nada mas por una hora como máximo. Si, en cierta parte no es la clase de infancia que una niña hubiera querido tener pero una cosa sí recuerdo de ellos y es que siempre han tratado de compensar ese vacío que tengo con cosas materiales, al parecer quieren darme a entender que el dinero es lo más importante en el mundo…

Pensé en dejar las llaves de la casa colgadas porque sabía que mis papás llegarían en cualquier momento y ellos tenían la llave original (mientras que yo tenía las de repuesto), pero estaba tan acostumbrada a traer las llaves conmigo que las tome, me cercioré de cerrar muy bien las ventanas acto seguido cerré la puerta con seguro (lo hice dos veces por si acaso) y las puse en mi mochila guardándolas en la parte inferior de esta, me puse la bufanda y el gorro. Empecé a caminar entre la nieve (me impresiona lo rápido que se formo) con algo de dificultad, me acomode mejor la bufanda junto con el gorro, sentía que el mismo aire me quemaba las mejillas, no era la misma sensación que en otros inviernos, mientras más caminaba más grandes eran mis ganas de estar en la casa de Evione, lo malo era que no se veía ni un solo taxi que me pudiera llevar así que tendría que irme caminando, intente correr pero accidentalmente choque contra algo y eso me hizo caer entre la nieve, me levante y sacudí la ropa, camine cubriéndome aun más la cara (como si eso fuera posible) el frio era muy fuerte para mi así que pensé en llamar a Evione para que me recogiera, cuando iba a sacar mi teléfono de la mochila una Toyota (del color que gusten) se paró a un lado de mi, los cristales estaban muy oscuros por lo que no via al conductor, el frio iba aumentando cada vez más, a la vez que el viento, y esto hizo que mi bufanda casi saliera volando, solo alcance a sostener mi gorro pero la bufanda fue atrapada por un chico de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color café oscuro, él me sonrió y me dio la bufanda; él es un compañero de la escuela, el chico más popular de la escuela (junto con Evione), y según mis amigas y compañeras –y cuando digo compañeras me refiero las de todos los niveles- de la misma el más guapo; ese muchacho es mi vecino de colonia desde que me mude a esta ciudad al iniciar la secundaria, aparte es el dueño de esa camioneta, pero aunque todas se mueran por él para mí solo es un chico más que es perteneciente a mi pequeño grupo de mejores amigos… él es Bennett, Jamie Bennett, mi mejor amigo desde la escuela secundaria…

* * *

**Como se daran cuenta no me se muy bien el nombre de los niños con los que Jamie jugaba asi que ustedes deciden si invento los nombres o los dejo asi...**

La verdad perdón por la tardanza, pero como estoy en exámenes y mi _musa_ no quiere dar para más, este capítulo quería que fuera el 6 o 7, así que si alguien tiene recomendaciones, criticas, burlas ( bueno ni tanto) las aceptare con mucho gusto (excepto la ultima).

Sus _**reviews**_ son aceptados así que mándelos. **Hasta la próxima, siempre quise despedirme así…**

**Saio-nara, **bueno no sé cómo se escriba pero ustedes entienden

**PD:** Si ven errores ortográficos o gramaticales avísenme, es que escribo algo tarde y eso me cansa un poco, por lo que intento hacer todo los fines de semanas…


End file.
